pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rachin123
Lordranged7 (talk) 02:54, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply Welcome, then. I'll try to answer those questions. #To create a page, you'd have to copy an existing article and paste it over, then change what is needed. I know it is tedious, but to create placeholders takes time and knowledge, which we do not have here, sadly. #Normally, for a move, we use a game image, but when there is no other uploaded image, we use the anime one. #As for gallery, we use the template, . See here how it is being used. Well, that would be all. Energy ''X'' 08:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :That is how it is done here and we don't double info that is already in a temp too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, he explained that to you. Well, unless you saw something like that on another page. Energy ''X'' 18:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::The reason also I said it is because it is unneeded info if it is already there but somewhere else on the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only place you can see that it was 80 power is on the edit page. It should be visible on the actual page. It's significant information. Thete is no good reason for you to have reverted it. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you wave your mouse over the astertix while not editing on the temp on the right, you'll see it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Well not everyone has a computer/labtop. I for one am using my phone. At the very least we should put the original base power in parenthesis in the infobox to come to a compromise. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :It'll have to be decided by X. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I guess it is time to change. Probably looks weird on Mobile or similar devices. Though I would expect that you fill in the stub pages first. It has a higher priority, since most of the move pages are just placeholder articles. Energy ''X'' 22:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Templates What do you intend to do with those templates you made? Energy ''X'' 23:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Images Just a head up that we do not allow images that are copied from Bulbapedia here on this wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:14, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Note Just to let you know if there is an image of a move from a game, we keep the image. It is when we don't have an image to place the anime (or a manga one) in the infobox. Energy ''X'' 17:03, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to da w1ki Welcome to the wiki! Sorry i'm late. Whatever. Bai. I like trains (talk) 06:54, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images The images you requested have been deleted by me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) That might be but you are able to find a bigger image of it and not exact the same one from Bulbapedia. The width and KB were the same as the ome of Bulbapedia. The image can be the same but it can vary from the Bulbapedia one by adding an image with different width for example. :If you check out Santalune Forest on editing mode, you'll see how it works. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:32, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply Depends on what you want to add. I could try, but do tell what needs to be done. Energy ''X'' 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :There are no redlinks. The only redlinks are the images. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::You could go and find some images but not from Bulbapedia. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Fine. I'll revert it back. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::The Moveslistmid temp does work for italics, you must be using it wrong. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::You put STAB='' for italics and STAB=''' for bold. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I saw that you edited you user page. You could use these to spruce up your user page. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:59, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Pages You know, it would be better if you added info to pages with little content, namely the Gen VI moves. It would be quite appreciated. Energy ''X'' 16:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC)